


It Takes One to Tango

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's girlfriend is injured in a fight, and Castiel is forced to take her as a vessel to heal her.  How will they pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes One to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes, as I am currently without a beta.

You were not surviving this one.

 

A witch hunt proving to be nasty had prompted Sam and Dean to call you and Castiel for help.  Sam and Dean were old friends, and you and Castiel had been seriously dating for some time now.  You were happy to help, but no one had anticipated the witch having a ghost to help. When you were all in the mansion hunting for the elusive witch, the ghost had used the doors to quickly separate the four of you  and once you were thoroughly separated from the menfolk, you get ambushed by three demons.  Three!  Naturally it was you who was stuck with the demons; without a weapon that could kill them.

 

While you're no slouch in a fight, it quickly became obvious that you were outnumbered, and Cas couldn't teleport in here.  Sam or Dean would probably face this situation with some sort of rage,  but you only felt a calm dispassion.  You were going down, that much was certain, but you were taking as many of them with you as possible.

 

Finally, one of them knocked you to the ground and the demons proceeded to gang up on you.

 

_I'm so sorry, Cas._  You thought, closing your eyes and trying to shield your head.

 

NO!!!!  The thought in your head was a foreign one, and you recognized Cas' mental voice.  He screamed so loud, it brought tears of pain to your eyes. Time slowed, and you could see through the cage of your arms the attacking demons slow until they were barely moving.

 

_Please_ , Castiel thought at you again, sounding tearful and frantic.   _I won't stay for long, I swear.  Just let me save you!_

 

His words are jumbled and rushed, but his meaning is clear behind the words.  Castiel wants to use you as a vessel.  With him in you, he could save you and vanquish the demons.  The Winchesters had told you many stories of Angels finding ways of screwing their vessels over.  But if there was anyone you trusted, it was Castiel.

 

It wasn't a difficult choice to make.

 

You thought yes, and then a bright white light smashed through the walls and went for your mouth.

 

Then, you felt him _enter_.

 

This probably should have felt invasive and odd, like trying to suppress your gag reflex when sucking a man off for the first time.  Instead, you just feel... warm.  Joined, like the first time you felt Castiel's cock slide into you.  His presence in your mind.  He could easily have pushed you back into a corner of your mind until you were barely aware of your own breathing, but he didn't.  He gently takes over, pushing you into the passenger seat of your mind.

 

By the time you finished marveling at the feeling of your boyfriend, _your_ angel _inside_ of you in the most intimate way, you are standing next to the last demon.  Castiel lifts your right hand, and touches your palm to the demon's forehead.  White light shines out of the demon's eyes and mouth.  It screams, and falls.  Castiel watched it clinically for a moment, and you see that he’s burned the demon's eyes out.  You can feel his smug satisfaction at the revenge.

 

_I'm okay_ , you tell him mentally, metaphorical hand on his shoulder.  You don't _mind_ this vicious streak of his, per say, but it is a little worrying.

 

Castiel gives a soft, physical sigh of relief, then you can feel him turn his attention inwards.  You mentally gasp at the feeling of his grace inside you, healing you.

 

_I'll need to stay for a few hours_ , Castiel thinks at you.  His mental voice was hesitant and unsure.  It was the tone he got when he thought you were angry with him and wasn't sure why.  You mentally giggled.

 

_My angel boyfriend inside me for hours.   Hmmmm, what will we do with our time?_  You mentally coo at him.  You feel his nervous tension ease immediately, and he lets out a gruff mental laugh.

 

_This is hardly an appropriate place,_ Castiel replied mentally, recognizing your flirting to your delight.   _Perhaps later_ , you recognize a mischievous feeling coming from him at the last thought.  It sends a shiver of arousal through you, which gives him pause.  Castiel gives a shaky inhale with your lungs.

 

_Father_ , you recognize his soft oath.   _Is that what I do to you?_  He awaits a reply, and you give a vigorous mental nod.  You swear you can feel him smirk mentally.

 

As the two of you continue through the mansion, you find (to the surprise of both of you) that him letting you ride shotgun is actually beneficial.  Two sets of eyes, so to speak.

 

_Wait_ , you think at one point.   _What about Jimmy?_  Castiel's usual vessel, alone here, was as good as dead.  You feel gentle amusement from Castiel at the thought.

 

_He is with Dean.  He should be fine._  Castiel replied.

 

_I'll bet Dean is worried.  Or at least confused_.  You think, worry for the others rising in you.

 

_Dean will protect Jimmy.  And they will understand when we find them and explain.  The important thing is that you are safe._  His mental voice is soft, and you can almost feel him grasping tightly at your hand, reassuring himself that you are really there.  You smile, and do your best to mentally embrace him.

 

_I'm okay, baby.  I'm safe, thanks to you_.  You do your best to reassure him.  His tension eases a little, and you continue through the house.

 

***

 

Dean calls your name with relief as the door explodes, allowing you both to enter.  Jimmy Novak is in a corner with a cell phone raised, calling directions to Sam and Dean as he tracks the ghost.  As Dean spots you and calls your name, Jimmy's eyes meet yours, widen, and he calls Cas' name.  There's no time for reactions now, however, and you and Castiel join the fight.

 

Jimmy doesn't man a weapon for the entire fight, but his time as Castiel's vessel has clearly risen him far above rookie status.  The witch, her ghost, and the remaining demons are dispatched in short order.

 

"You okay?"  Dean asked you once the last person fell.  You nodded.  "Any idea where Cas is?  He just tore outta Jimmy here.  No explanation."  Dean spoke again, interrupting as your mouth opened.

 

"I'm here, Dean."  Your voice came out lower, and a little deeper.  To you, at least, it was even audibly obvious that Castiel spoke.  You got confused looks from Sam and Dean, however.  Jimmy just looked at you, knowing and worrying at once.

 

"Cas?"  Sam asked this time.  "What are you doing in there?"

 

"She was in danger, Sam.  About to die.  I saved her."  Castiel replied.  Your stance, you noticed then, was wide.  Oddly wide.  You reviewed the way he'd been walking, and suddenly realized; Castiel had been walking like a man.  How long had it been since Castiel had a female vessel?  You'd have to correct him later.  It had to look bizzare.

 

"Is she alright?"  Dean replied quickly, both of the brothers displaying concern for you.

 

"I'm fine, guys."  You pushed forwards in your mind, needing to reassure them.  Castiel moved aside seamlessly, allowing you to speak before he continued.  

 

"I am sorry if I worried you.  There was little time to act.  I will need to remain here for some hours to finish healing her before it is safe to leave."

 

"Anyone else getting whiplash here?"  Sam asked, expression befuddled.

 

"It's not just you," Jimmy muttered.

 

"Wait a second," Dean spoke, a smirk coming to his face.  "So you're actually _in_ her right now?"  You let loose a fit of mental giggles as Castiel gives a confused frown.

 

"Don't answer that!"  Sam pleads quickly before Castiel could ask.  "Dean is just teasing you, Cas."

 

"We should leave.  Once we get outside, I am returning her to the bunker.  She needs rest, and I need privacy to heal her."  Castiel said after a moment.  Dean just gave a knowing grin.

 

"Go ahead, man.  We'll see you there later."

 

***

Castiel flying in your body was an exhilarating experience.  It felt like it took much more time than it did, but you finally landed in your familiar room in the bunker.

 

_Can we do that again?_  You asked.  Castiel laughed softly out loud.

 

_Some other time, maybe.  I take it you enjoyed that?_  He asked, amusement lacing his voice.  He didn't laugh often, and you treasured every time you made it happen.  You nodded eagerly in response to his question.  Castiel walks you over to the large full mirror covering one wall, and stands in front of it.  His head cocks to the side, and he observes you curiously.

 

_There's something off..._ you hear him think to you.  You don't reply, not sure what to say to that.  He lifts one of your hands and makes a short, sharp gesture with it, and suddenly all of your clothes are folded neatly on a chair behind you.  You stand in front of the mirror, totally nude.  Castiel spreads a wide, pleased smile across your face.

 

_Much better_.  Castiel thinks smugly.   _You are so beautiful, but I prefer you without obstructions._

 

You feel his grace caress your neck, so much like his lips kissing and sucking on all your most sensitive spots.  Your hands lift and caress your nipples.  A moan leaves your lips, but it definitely isn't yours.   _This feels amazing_ , Castiel thinks at you. _I had no idea that your neck was this sensitive_.  Your eyes would have slid closed and your head fallen back, but Castiel kept your head up and eyes fixed firmly on you in the mirror. _I want to watch you_.  Castiel hissed.  Your fingers pinch your nipples hard suddenly.  You feel a rush of pleasure, and gasp.  Castiel lets the gasp leave your lips, and smirk at you in the mirror. _You like that?  Like when it hurts a little?_  His grace suddenly attacks your neck, finding your most sensitive spots and stimulating mercilessly.  You whimper as one hand releases a breast and drifts down slowly until it reaches your folds.  Castiel groans out loud when he feels, with your hand, how wet you are.  You try to thrust your hips into your fingers, only to hear him mentally laugh at you.  Your hips stay where they are, and your fingers caress your outer folds teasingly.

 

Your fingers finally penetrate inside of you, and you mentally whimper.  This is all of your greatest fantasies and worst nightmares at once.  Trapped in your own body, helpless to do anything, to even move.  Meanwhile, your angel boyfriends gets you off and forces you to feel what he’s doing to you with your own body.  Your thumb drifts up to rub teasing circles around your clit as your fingers explore inside you.  You feel him poking around in your mind for a moment, before the movement of your fingers make you realize; he’s searching your memories for the best way to get you off.  One finger finds your g-spot, and you mentally yell.  The hand at your breast releases it quickly, and falls to the wall to support you.  Your mouth moans out loud as your eyes drift down to watch your fingers disappear inside of you.  Castiel again.  Your fingers rub relentlessly, your clit and g-spot stimulated until you are coming, mentally screaming your passion helplessly.

 

It takes both of you a moment to recover.  He is distracted enough that you are able to yank your hand out of your folds.  He glances sharply up in the mirror, at the motion, grinning tiredly at you.  He pushes off the wall, and walks towards the large bed in the motel room.  For a moment, you allow yourself to hope that he will let you sleep.  That was an intense orgasm, after all.  And the fight was tiring.  Just as your head hits the pillow and he pulls the blankets over you, you hear a whisper of his thought again.

 

_You didn’t really think I’d just stop there, did you?  With me here, you don’t really need sleep.  I simply thought you’d be more comfortable here._  You try to yelp out loud at the sudden feel of your hand slipping fingers inside you again, but Castiel has once again taken control of your mouth.  Your fingers are almost too much stimulation after the recent orgasm, and you mentally moan helplessly as you start another reluctant rise.  You mentally babble and plead for a break, receiving only soft laughter in return.

  
Castiel suddenly releases control of your hips to you, and it takes you several bewildering moments to respond.  Your hips instinctively grind into your fingers for a bit, before you try to wiggle away.  Too much, too soon, you need a break first!  You try pleading and wiggling your hips backwards (not easy when he still has your legs), but your determined fingers easily follow.

 

_Fuck, Cas, fuck!  Wait!  Please, not yet!  Just need- ooooh, god…_ your pleas are jumbled with aroused moans.  The hand underneath you rises to your breasts, stimulating your nipples.  He starts gently at first, the pinch-caress growing harder as your fingers stroke your clit and penetrate inside you.

 

_Nnnngg..._ Castiel moans in your head.   _You feel amazing.  So wet... I love you.  Gonna make you come until you beg me to stop._

 

Your begging stimulates him, which increases your own arousal.  He doesn't retake control of your hips, but you still find your hips rutting into your hand irregardless.  He chuckles in your mind.

 

_You like this._  Castiel thinks at you; it's a statement, not a question.  He can tell at this point. _You love it when I make you beg._  Castiel moans again, interrupting himself.  Your fingers find your g-spot again.  And for several long moments, all either of you can concentrate on is the blinding pleasure he is bringing you.

 

_Cas... please_.  You beg him again. Although now, you're not sure if you're begging him to stop or to let you come.

 

_Cum, baby._  Castiel coos in your head. Evidently he has decided on an interpretation of your pleas.  Your fingers are buried inside you, and your thumb is circling your clit.   _Come for your angel._  Helpless, you obey.

 

He keeps your fingers milking you as you mentally scream.  You mentally babble and plead as he uses your fingers and his grace to extend your orgasm on longer and longer.  You feel slight smugness as you realize that your orgasm is affecting him almost as much as you.

 

***

 

Hours.  Castiel keeps his promise and keeps you going for hours.  Him inside you keeps you from getting too tired or sore.  For one more memorable orgasm, you feel his curiosity as he keeps you on the edge for an hour before finally letting you come.  The resulting orgasm was so explosive, even he needed a few minutes before resuming.

 

But after hours, he finally coos his love and affection for you before leaving you.  You fall almost immediately into sleep.

 

When you wake, after you don't know how much time, you notice immediately that he has left your body.  Just as quickly, however, you also notice the arms wrapped around you and the warm body pressing into you from behind.  You wiggle around to face him, aided by his arms, and make a soft inquisitive noise.  Castiel smiles at you, back in Jimmy Novak, his smile full of love and tenderness, and also masculine pride at your escapades.

 

"I am still here."  Castiel reassures you softly.  "Thank you for last night.  I learned a great deal about how to please you sexually.  I will definitely remember all that the next time."  You blink up at him, suppressing the desire to moan.  He was _already_ sexy and irresistible.  He'd been taking _notes_?  Would you even survive next time?

 

Castiel kisses you on the forehead, interrupting your thoughts.  "Go back to sleep.  I'll be here."

 


End file.
